Crimson Love
by Lost88
Summary: R for graphic images of blood and gore. It is a cross over of Yu Yu Hakusho and Fatal Frame the video game. It is a short 10 paged story and resembles Yu Yu Hakusho only for it's spirit world. But it does star PenPusherM Emiko who is Kurama's lover.
1. Haunted Woods

Crimson Love

By: Lost88

Prologue: Haunted Forest

It was a Friday afternoon and Emiko was just getting out of her 4th period class in the 10th grade. Walking out into the school courtyard she had noticed a friend waiting for her bus. Emiko had short flared red hair and bright green eyes. She sported a short navy skirt as did all the girls at Volcano high with a navy sailor T-shirt, with white trim and brown buckled shoes that she wore over her navy shin high socks.

Emiko had made her way to her friend who at the time had been wearing the same attire. She had long blond hair that had reached her mid back with bright blue eyes. Her name was Kiamo.

"Waiting for the bus are we?" Emiko asked.

Kiamo looked over towards her with a warm smile and wink.

"Like I do every day, so are you to do the same?"

Emiko thought about it for a second and had then came to her conclusion.

"No I think I'll walk home today, half the school year has passed and I still haven't done that yet"

"That's where Seijiro Makabe went missing, and well they also say the woods to your house are-"

"Yes, yes I know; I know there haunted. Do you actually think I'm scared of that?"

Kiamo took a deep breath trying to think of how the story went, but Emiko had already guessed what she was thinking and decided to remind her.

"Two female twins one by the name of Ash and the other Brit had wondered into the woods and then never returned. They say the woods turned the twins insane and whoever entered the woods next would die from them."

Kiamo looked confused then thought to herself.

"That's not how it goes"

"What?"

"It was a young man and his girl friend they say the man went-"

Before Kiamo could finish her bus had already pulled up and she was half way inside. Emiko waved good by yelling to Kiamo

"Oh well it doesn't matter it's not like I believe in that stuff anyways."

Emiko walked out of school grounds and had made her way to a large prairie. Out in the distance the woods could be found and behind them was her home. Once she had passed the field she found her self walking upon a small winding path that led her throughout the woods. An hour had past and Emiko was beginning to wonder to herself if she had gotten lost, but that couldn't of happened she had been following the path the entire time. That's when she had glanced downward to find she wasn't on a path at all. She now was somewhat frightened beginning to wonder where she was.

Emiko continued to walk forward looking for any signs of a path, but upon doing so she had cot her foot in a wedge between a large stone and a medium sized rock. With a powerful pull she fell forward knocking her head against a rock. She blacked out and found her self in a world of nothing.

Out in the distance she could see the glowing of white silo wet of a boy. He was running away from Emiko yelling echoes. Emiko was curious and began to quickly follow the white shadow, until it had faded into blackness. There was nothing around Emiko, but the soft echo of a flutter she turned quickly to see a crimson butterfly making it's way towards her. It then dissolved into tiny sparks that scattered out on to the black surface. Emiko stepped forward towards the small dots as grainy black and white flash backs covered her mind. She now saw a young girl being strangled, but the person who was killing her could not be seen. The image changed to a young man sitting in a corner of a burnt down building. He looked frightened and confused. He twitched a bit and shook as if he where freezing cold.

Emiko then awoke from the dream and found herself laying in the woods with the moonlight shining down on her body. She felt her head where dry blood could be brushed of from her scalp. Emiko looked over to the left side of her to find the stone she tripped over. Carved into it was the shape of a butterfly.

She got up from the ground and looked forward. Out in the distance a red butterfly, like from her vision could be seen flying away. Emiko began to follow it into the heart of the woods. Soon it had taken a turn behind a slim tree, but after that it had vanished into nothing. Emiko had made her way to the tree and to her surprise a large clearing could be found with in the woods. So large it was able to fit a small Japanese village with in it's barriers.

Emiko had followed the path that was laid throughout the village. In a distant building Emiko had spotted the white silo wet of boy in a window. As quickly as she saw it though was as quickly as it vanished into nothing. Emiko decided to make her way into the building hoping to find out the mystery of the boy.


	2. The White Boy

Chapter 1: The White Boy

The room was pitch black and no one could be seen around. Down in the lower left of the room though a flash light could barely be seen. Emiko bent down picking the object up. With a switch of the button she had turned it on. Looking throughout the small room she could see a dirty beaten up mattress laid up against the wall. Looking over it carefully she had seen blood stains on it. Soon an eerie, but enchanting humming of a young man could be heard with in the next room. So to Emiko's curiosity she decided to check it out.

Once on entering the next room she had seen a sunken fire place in the middle. It seems the ceiling had collapsed and the walls where either cracked or torn down. The building was obviously abandon and was not in good shape at all. Emiko had began to wonder how old it actually was. Her thoughts though where quickly rid of for the humming could still be heard. Emiko could see a short hallway leading to a left turn in front of her. So with that she had decided to follow it.

Upon doing so a vision of the white shadow was seen again walking from right to left then vanishing with in the left turn. Emiko quickly sped up to catch the shadow yelling to it.

"Wait!"

Sadly though it was gone. Down at the end of the hallway though after taking the left turn, a door could be seen. Emiko had walked up to the door placing her ear to the door. She then heard two people talking with one another they where both female.

"Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know he said to find the door with freshly made ginger."

"That makes no sense though, there is no door with that"

"Wait he also said it grows in high places we should go check upstairs!"

"Ok"

With that foot steps could be heard nearing the door. Emiko backed away with fear trying to figure out where a good place she could hide at. Then she realized that maybe these two girls may be able to help her out. So instead of hiding she opened the door, but there was no one in the next room. The only thing in there was a small coffin and a sliding door that led to a small garden. In the room though the humming was heard much louder. Once nearing the coffin the white shadow could be seen again standing with in the garden. Emiko looked at it somewhat frightened. It looked back at her with blackened eyes.

"Do you know where my heart is?" It had asked her in a echoing voice.

"Who are you?" Emiko asked.

The shadow continued to look at her for a few more moments until it had vanished. Emiko made her way back to the main room where she had found the sunken fire place. Also though a wooden stair case could be seen. Emiko then decided to make her way up the creaky stair case finding herself in a hall with one door to the left. On the door was a broken pad lock which showed the image of ginger. By now though the humming had vanished and Emiko began to wonder if anyone was even on the other side.

Once opening the door very slowly a loud scream could be heard from with in. Emiko fell to the ground frightened at first but regained cautiousness. Once again the grainy black and white flash back of a boy in a corner came to view, but it quickly went away. Emiko looked to the corner to find a dusty like skeleton laying in a fetal position. Emiko quickly looked away with discuss and turned to a dresser with a mirror above it. In the mirror Emiko looked at her reflection, but the thing that scared her was that there was a boy standing behind her.

Not just any boy this one was covered in blood and his intestines where hanging out. Emiko quickly looked behind herself, but no one could be seen. She then looked at the mirror again only this time he was closer. Once again she looked behind herself just to make sure, but no one was there. In the mirror now he stood right behind her she could almost feel the warm breath come from his mouth as it treaded upon her neck. His lips where at here ear as he whispered

"The heart is in here"

Then the stench of rotten eggs and raw meet came to her. Feeling a cold slimy texture on the back of her arm, Emiko looked at the mirror. She could see one of the intestines where rubbing up against her skin.

She quickly jolted around to see nothing but a wall. Now Emiko was very frightened as she began to run out of the room and back down into the main area where the sunken fire place was. Once again she had come across another mirror only this time it was not her reflection. This time it showed a young girl wearing a white kimono.

She had long black hair and a dark reddish mark around her neck. As if she had been strangled to death.

"Help me"

Emiko heard it from behind herself quickly turning to see the same girl standing there.

"Help me find my sister" She said.

"But how?" Asked Emiko.

"Find the boy he is the one who will lead you to her, but beware of-"

She quickly cut of from the thunder that could be heard from outside.


	3. Leo The Lost

Chapter 2: Leo The Lost

Emiko turned around to the door she had come from. Looking behind herself she could see that the girl was now fading away. She then opened the door and entered the small room, then making her way outside.

Warm moister could be felt in the air and thunder could be heard, but it did not rain. She continued to follow the path as before trying to figure out where the boy could be. Until out in the distance a crimson butterfly could be seen fluttering throughout the streets. She began to follow it to see where it would take her. After a few minuets she found her self in an ally way where the butterfly had flown into a nearby window. Next to the window was door which Emiko opened.

Inside was a large room filled with lit candles and a shiny wooden floor. In the center of the room knelt down was a young man with black hair almost reaching his shoulders. The hair was then pulled back creating a very small ponytail. The man was wearing a white kimono with a small black bow and black wooden shoes. He got up and turned towards Emiko and smiled.

"Welcome, who are you?" He asked.

Emiko slightly smiled wondering if she could trust him or fear him. She then raised her voice with slight unbalance.

"I-, I am Emi-… ko, Emiko"

"I see your not from around here"

"And how is that?"

"Your skin has color, no one has color here, at least not anymore."

Emiko was confused by this and some what scared.

"Why is that?"

"Because where all dead, could you not figure that out yourself?"

Offended by this Emiko spoke with a bit more determination and frowned.

"And I am supposed to assume you are dead?"

The man smiled.

"Do I not look it?"

"Well?… As far as I am concerned the dead do not go on about with conversations"

"And you know this how?"

"Well because Iv seen the dead and they do not do anything but lie, well… dead!"

"You yourself rest now and then do you not?"

"Well yes but not in the presence of others"

"What if they are shy?"

"You make no sense, are you the boy I am supposed to look for?"

The man laughed.

"Yes I am and I suppose you are looking for Ash as well?"

"Well I think?"

"You think?"

"Yes I am looking for Ash"

"Well you won't be able to find her she is gone"

"Why?"

"Because unlike her older sister Brit, she has come to terms on what is meant for her. Brit just can't except the fact"

"What fact?"

"Something you soon will find out"

At that very instance another black and white, grainy flash back accrued. This time it had shown the young girl being strangled again, but you still could not see the killer. The images then faded and Emiko was back in reality.

"Who killed her?" Emiko asked.

"Who killed who?" The man asked.

"Ash, who strangled her?"

"Why that was Brit's lover"

"And that was?"

"His name was Brad?"

"And that is?"

"Her lover, did I not say that?"

"Well then who are you? And why did he kill her?"

"I am Leo and I to need your help. He killed her well because I have quite the strong effect on others"

"I won't help you"

"Well that's a shame I guess I'll have to force it upon you"

With that each and every flame from candles where blown out and transformed into hundreds of crimson butterflies. Emiko covered herself with her arms falling to the ground as they flew her way and out the doors. She then looked up to see Leo's hair had turned white and his eyes now glowed red.

"What are they?" Emiko asked.

Leo smiled and began to speak in a low demonic tone of voice.

"They are my lovers, join us Emiko join us in the spirit world!"

"What?"

"I have been working on my army for quite some time and you could be very useful!"

"Army for what!"

Once again lighting struck and Leo had vanished Emiko had then found herself in an empty room with unlit candles. The only thing that lingered in the room was the large amount of smoke from the candles.


	4. Rain Girls

Chapter 3: Rain Girls

She had gotten back up on her legs looking for any sign of Leo, but he was no where to be found. Emiko turned around and had walked out of the building. Only this time it was raining and Emiko had to find shelter some where else. Her main goal now was to go out and find Brit to tell her of her sister, Ash. She ran down the path trying quickly to find a building that was unlocked. Already though she had been drenched in rain and had given up on doing things quickly. After a moments of looking for a building Emiko began to hear laughter.

In the village square where two invisible forms of young girls playing in the rain. You could not see them except where the rain had been landing on there invisible bodies.

"Hello?" Emiko said aloud, but nothing happened except that the girls giggled some more.

"Is that you Brit? Who are you with?"

Then to Emiko's surprise the girls became un transparent and you could see them quite clear now. One had short brown hair and pale skin and wore a purple kimono skirt with a white bow and the other had longer dark brown hair with a caramel skin tone and wore a yellow kimono skirt with a pink bow. They both where bare foot and for some reason where able to stay dry.

"Where not Ash and Brit" The yellow one said with a smile.

"Then who are you?" Emiko asked.

"I'm Lola and that's Alex" The purple one said.

"Well I'm Emiko pleased to meet you"

Emiko put her hand out for a greeting as both girls shook it.

"So how come you two aren't butterflies?"

They smiled and looked at each other.

"We didn't want to be part of that army Leo was creating" Alex said.

"What's the army for?" Emiko asked.

"It's for the spirit world, Leo thinks he can take over it but that's a laugh and a half" Lola said with a giggle.

"Well I'm looking for Brit, I need to tell her that Ash had become a butterfly"

"Oh Brit already knows that, she just can't except it"

"So what am I going to do?"

"Well you could destroy Leo that way every one would turn back" Alex said.

"And how am I to do that?"

"Well the camera obscura of course"

"And that is?"

"If taken at the correct time, which is known as a fatal frame your able to perform an exorcist upon the spirit returning it back to the spirit world."

"Interesting and how was this brought up?"

"By Seijiro Makabe"

"Who's Seijiro Makabe?"

"Don't you read the paper? He was some righter who came down to the village to do some research on it and then vanished"

Emiko tried thinking really hard then a thought did come to mind. She remembered sitting at home on her bed looking at the paper about a man by the same name who had gone missing in the woods. It was also the man Kiamo had told her about when she warned her not to go into the woods.

"So why would he come to this village?" Emiko asked.

"You don't know the story do you?" Lola asked.

"No"

"Long ago the village people would perform rituals, weird sadistic ones. Well one of them consist of twins where the older would kill the younger one. One night the towns people where to perform the ritual and that night the village mysteriously vanished now it's known as the Lost Village. Seijiro didn't know it vanished and died trying to find it. He wanted to do an article on the rituals so he could share it with the rest of Japan, but like we said before he died and was brought into the village and so he created the camera."

"So if it's lost how did I get here? And if it vanished how am I here?"

"The village is vanished because only spirits can live here, only spirits can see it. Otherwise it just looks like a normal woods to anyone else."

"Wait does that mean I'm dead?"

"Well it could be, or recently Leo has been luring humans into the village using the crimson butterflies"

"How does that work?"

"The crimson butterflies are another form of spirit, they can't be brought back to the spirit world; unless Leo let's them or he is brought back. In which they transform into there original spirit state, but because they are another form they have the power to let the living see what the living can't. It's the same with the camera obscura, it to can see what only the dead can. That is if you look through the lens."

"Wow, now that's a lot of information for me to swallow"

The two girls smiled at Emiko as they both said

"Go get move on and find that camera!"

Emiko smiled

"Will do!"

So with that Emiko began to walk away as the girls giggled and vanished into thin air.


	5. Dusty Rose

Chapter 4: Dusty Rose

An hour had past and Emiko had finally found a building where the door was unlocked. She entered it with caution. Once again she had heard the soft humming of the boy. She looked around the room she was in which was made out to be some sort of dinning area. The humming seemed to be louder near the table. That's when it crossed her mind to check under it. With in doing so she saw the white shadow again with blackened eyes. He was laying on the ground in the fetal position.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Very quietly she herd a whisper

"Brad"

But oddly enough his lips did not move. Emiko looked around herself trying to figure out who had said it. Then she felt a sharp pain against her back pushing her to the floor. She looked ahead under the table, somehow the boy had vanished. The pain still drove into her as she looked behind her she saw the boy pushing his arm with in her back. Frightened Emiko squirmed trying to get out of his grip. After a short moment of pain he had let loose his grip as she quickly crawled forward.

The boy though drove himself forward towards Emiko as she got up and began to run into another room. The room was empty except for the staircase that led downward. Emiko had no other choice and decided to take it. Quickly running down the stairs and taking a right turn she found herself in a darkened room. She looked behind her self and up the stairs to see if she could see the boy, but no one was to be found. Then her flashlight began to flicker.

"Shoot! Come on stay on!"

But it died and now she was in darkness. Walking very carefully with both arms out she stepped forward into the center of the room. After a few moments of careful stepping her foot hit something hard. She slowly bent down picking up the square like object then feeling it's surface with her hand trying to observe it blindly.

"It's the camera!" She said aloud.

Carefully finding the view she placed it up to her left eye. Inside the room now seemed brighter, but every thing seem to be in a grainy black and white image. Then looking downward she found hundreds of dead corps laying around. Emiko became very frightened at the moment as she noticed the blood stains around the room where the only things with color. Emiko put the camera away from her eye and began to run up the stairs. Once again in the dinning room the boy was still there.

"Your heart! I want your heart!" He said screaming at her as he began to fly towards her.

Emiko lifted the camera and took a shot of the boy. A loud yell could be heard as he vanished leaving out echoes of pain. Emiko set the camera on the table and took a deep breath as she sat down at a chair.

Then she began to here a creaky noise. Looking around no one could be found.

"Who's there?" She asked aloud.

"It's me Lola"

"Show yourself"

So sitting across from Emiko was Lola smiling.

"Where's Alex?" Emiko asked.

"Oh just doing her own thing"

"Oh, so who is Brad?"

"The boy"

"What was he saying about a heart?"

"Oh, Brad was another victim of Leo he refused to be turned into a butterfly so Leo took his heart. Brad now feeds on the living jealously dwelling on them for there hearts"

"Scary"

"Yah, well that's the price you pay for disobeying Leo"

"What about yourself?"

"Me and Alex where here before Leo, where older. So we had a choice if wanted to become such things but because we are older spirits, he could not harm us if we refused"

"Why is that?"

"It's just the rules everyone has rules"

"Interesting. Well now all I have to do is find Leo and I can leave."

"Well there might be a small problem"

"What?"

"Did Ash ever speak of a Dusty Rose?"

"No"

"Well it's a weapon Leo wields and it has the power of changing your affection for him. Only if your living of course"

"So he can what?"

"He can make you love him and then you won't want to kill him"

"What?"

"Yah, I know it sucks so just be careful"

Emiko took another breath and thought to herself.

"Yah will do, guess it's show time"

"Right on"

Lola winked and then vanished.


	6. The Final Battle

Chapter 5: The Final Battle

Emiko had walked outside to find it had stopped raining. She knew the only way of finding Leo was to follow the crimson butterflies. To her luck Leo was ready to make the transition from one world to another so you can imagine how man crimson butterflies where flying throughout the streets right now. Emiko had already started following the crimson cloud. Upon doing so she had decided to look through the view finder to see what the butterflies looked like in there. It was quit the site when she saw hundreds of humans running to there destination instead of butterflies. They where all beaten or torn though. Some had missing arms and others with weak legs. One had a missing eye in which his eye lid was shone shut.

Emiko continued to follow the crowd until it had brought her to a large temple like building. While the butterflies flew right into the walls of the building. Emiko had entered the large wooden doors. Inside was a very large room filled with crimson butterflies. In the center stood Leo with a grin on his face. He still had his white hair and glowing red eyes, but now in his right hand he held a long green thorny whip and upon the end of the handle was a red rose.

"That's quit the tool you have there" Emiko said smiling.

Leo laughed in deep tones then looked down at the camera

"Same goes for yourself"

"Hope you came prepared because I don't do retakes"

Leo looked at her with determination.

"I'm always prepared my love"

"Won't be your love for long"

"Not if I can help it"

So with that Leo raised his whip in the air shooting it towards Emiko. She quickly jumped back just in the nick of time. She began to run to the left causing butterflies to go into scatters. Hopefully it would confuse Leo. She then raised the camera for a shot, but it was to late, Leo was already out of focus.

He took another lash at her but she quickly ducked causing the whip to hit the wall behind her. She then ran towards him knocking him to the ground. She once again raised the camera to her eye to take the shot, but he quickly tripped her. Causing her to fall to the ground.

Luckily for her she still had the camera in hand. He then whipped towards her, but she rolled to the left just in time. Getting back up another hit came towards her as she once again ducked. Like all the other rooms with in the village this one was not much different, it was crap and had plenty of loose wood. Over to Emiko's right a medium sized wooden block from the ceiling laid on the ground.

Emiko ran to it picking it up. She then noticed the loose chandelier on the ceiling right above Leo. She quickly tossed the block up into the air watching it hit the chandelier. As Emiko planed, it fell on top of Leo causing him to fall flat on his face. Now Emiko knew it wouldn't kill him, he was a spirit after all; but as she planned the whip was out of grasp.

She walked up to his body as he slowly raised his head looking up at her.

"Say cheese!" Emiko said with a smile as she took the picture.

A yell could be heard quit loud as all the butterflies went flying out to there homes and normal selves. As for Leo he began to fade into the nothing he always was.

Emiko smiled with satisfaction and made her way outside. It was day time and there where a few people waiting for her out at the door. There stood Alex, Lola, Ash and Brit. They where all smiling with one another.

"Hey thanks" Ash said.

"Always glad to help." Emiko said with a smile.

"I guess your on your way?" Brit asked.

"Yep got to go home and get my homework done."

They all laughed hugged and said there good byes. As Emiko left the village and made her way home.

That was the last time Emiko decided to walk home.


	7. Ancient Lost Village Found

Epilogue: Ancient Lost Village Found

Emiko entered her home looking into the kitchen. As usual her mother was making something at the stove, but when she turned around to look at her daughter her eyes began to fill and she began to cry. Emiko was very confused as her mother began to hug and hold her with all her might.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked in sobs.

"I was just coming home from school!"

"It's been two weeks what are you talking about?"

"Oh my gosh!"

One Day Later

Emiko awoke as she got up and stretched. Walking over to her dresser she put on her pink robe and blue bunny slippers. She then walked out to her front steps as she grabbed the paper. On the cover though to her surprise the head line was ( Ancient Lost Village Found! ) Emiko smiled and walked back into the house.

The End


End file.
